ShakaMu one-shot collection
by vanpie
Summary: "When this withering Earth is finally destroyed, my love for you will still remain in defiance of the tragic calamity. Only for you that will I create a whole new universe, with an eternal life and your endless gentleness." Collection of Shaka & Mu stories, written by someone who is amazed by their love. Various genres. Rate T for general, maybe higher in later stories.
1. Maybe or maybe not?

**Story 1: Maybe or maybe not?**

_One-sided love is surely unbearable, or is it?_

* * *

It was a usual afternoon at the Sanctuary, early autumn breezes brought within the sweet aroma of alstonia flowers, tiny milky white petals fell quietly, perfectly calm and peaceful atmosphere. Or was it? The Virgo gold saint sighed at his failed attempt to meditate, slowly opened his eyes to enjoy the beautiful petal rain. He usually sought solace in the delicate flowers but at the moment even the empyrean scene before his eyes could not make him feel any better.

He couldn't concentrate.

Shaka stared blankly at the sky above, it was almost sunset, the sky had changed into a pinkish hue. '_So beautiful_' he thought, '_just as pretty as his silky hair_'.

'Ah...', the blonde startled, realize that he was thinking of a certain Aries. 'Not again' he murmured to himself in annoyance, the Aries gold saint was definitely the last one he wanted to think of. After all, he had fed up with all his thoughts about him. Mu, Mu, Mu all the time, his porcelain skin, his gorgeous emerald eyes, his dulcet voice, his gentle smile, his sweet and charming scent, everything of Mu made him sick. Totally gave up in meditating, Shaka lied down lazily on the grass, feeling ashamed of his helplessness. He could not hold his thoughts about Mu, he was entirely out of control of his own mind. He saw Mu in every of his dreams, it was like he could not pass a single second not thinking about him. Just lying here and thinking of Mu, it could las forever he knew that, but he couldn't do anything about it. Since when had he become so miserable, the Virgo could not remember. It was too late when he finally realized that he had such strong feelings toward Mu. And even worse that it seemed to be one-sided. It was like an incurable disease, Shaka could feel it slowly killing him, smothering him with deadly sweetness. Never in his life could he imagine that the man closet to God would be so devastated because of a lavender-haired boy.

.

.

.

.

And today was especially more devastating to Shaka, as it was the day when Mu finally came back to the Sanctuary after a 2-month mission in Tibet. He could feel the boy's gentle cosmo even before he stepped into the Aries temple. Since morning, many other gold saints had come to greet Mu; Aphrodite, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Milo and even the old man Dohko had asked him for permission to pass the Virgo temple to come down to the Aries temple. Mu was loved by everyone, it was too obvious, after all he was such a gentle and kind boy. They even asked if Shaka would like to come, everyone knew he and Mu were close friends, but the blonde saint just declined it. He couldn't hold himself if he saw Mu right then, it'd be better if he just stayed in the Virgo temple, meditating and trying to avoid his thoughts about his beloved. But just when Shaka thought he'd been finally left alone, Aldebaran came up to persuade him.

'Why don't you come, just for a little while is okay though, everyone comes, even Pope Shion.' said the Taurus.

'I'm sleeping, Aldebaran. I haven't slept for three days now I need some' Shaka just replied boredly, didn't even care about how silly his excuse was.

'Don't be like that, it wouldn't kill you if you hold your sleepiness for 10 more minutes. _Mu really wants you to come_.' Aldebaran sighed.

'Go away.' Shaka's heart skipped a beat when he heard Mu's name but he still remained cold.

'Mu will be so sad.' the Taurus hadn't given up yet.

Shaka didn't reply, he pretended to sleep, after few minutes, he heard Aldebaran's steps as he walked out of the Virgo temple.

.

.

.

.

The Buddhist signed bitterly as he recalled this morning event. Of course he wanted to see Mu so badly but it would just make it worse. He needed to erase his unrequited feelings toward the Aries, or at least tried not to make it grow stronger. That way maybe they would still be friends, maybe.

Sank deeply into his own thoughts, Shaka didn't notice a certain boy had approached him.

'Shaka' Mu called softly.

Shaka was shocked at Mu's sudden appearance. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly at the boy.

'M..Mu...' He finally found his voice. 'Since when that y-'

'Are you alright? I heard Aldebaran said that you were sick? How do you feel now?' Mu cut out, looked absolutely worried as he leaned forward to touch Shaka's forehead.

Astonished by the touch, Shaka unintentionally slapped Mu's hand away. He immediately regretted but he still kept the perfect poker face. Closed his eyes again, the Virgo coldly said

'I'm fine. I just need to be_ alone_.' He emphasized the last word intendedly.

Mu was stunned at Shaka's strange behavior, but he still remained calm and gentle.

'I see. Actually I want to give you some souvenirs from Tibet. I will leave it here then. Ah, it's herb tea so maybe it could make you feel better.' Mu paused for a few seconds, waiting for a response from Shaka.

Nothing.

'Okay, I will head back to Aries temple now, just call me if you need anything, rest well.' Mu smiled softly as he waved goodbye to Shaka and left.

It was a real heartache to Shaka, the blonde let out a long sigh when he was sure the Aries had left. Reached out for the carefully wrapped little box, Shaka opened his eyes again as he slowly unwrapped his was herb tea, like Mu said, the special type from Tibet, along with a lavender silk handkerchief, embroidered with Tibetan cloud patterns in a darker violet color. Mu was as thoughtful as always, little did he know that his gentleness actually killed Shaka inside.

'_You are so cruel, you know..._' Shaka chuckled bitterly.

Just a simple caring act of Mu could raise his hope up. Maybe he would never be able to get out of this maze. But still, Mu was so gentle, so sweet.

Shaka deeply regretted his action, Mu was still his friend, wasn't he? And he was kind enough to bring him present. He shouldn't have done that. Maybe he should apologize. Yes, it was only savoir vivre, just a mere apologize, and a thanks for the present. Just that, nothing more, he would come to the Aries temple tonight to talk to Mu, a brief conversation and then he would leave immediately. It was not that he wanted to see Mu or tried to find an excuse to talk to him. He just _needed_ to.

.

.

.

.

Shaka was walking down the stairs that linked the Taurus temple and the Aries temple when he saw Aldebaran walking in the opposite direction.

'Hey, Shaka!' The big guy greeted cheerfully. 'Looking for Mu?'

'Hello Aldebaran. Yes, I want to say thanks for the present.'

'Ahaha, yes yes, the herb tea right? It's really good. Mu just brewed some for me at his temple, he even taught me how to brew it in the right way.' Aldebaran said as he waved a little box in front of Shaka, it looked just like the box Mu gave to him earlier. 'Camus likes it too, and you know that he always prefers coffee. Well then, Mu's at his temple, see you later, Shaka.' The taller guy grinned happily and waved at Shaka, didn't see that the blonde was dumbfounded by what he had said.

'_So Mu had presents for everyone, not just for me._' Shaka thought bitterly. '_Well of course, I'm just like the other Gold Saints, just a friend._'

Filled with disappointment, the Virgo saint considered heading back to his temple without seeing his comrade, but as he turned his head, he heard a familiar voice.

'Shaka-sama, what are you doing here? Are you looking for my master?' It was Kiki.

'No Kiki, I'm just-'

'Master Mu, Shaka-sama is looking for you!' Kiki ran back to Aries temple, not noticed Shaka's words.

Fantastic, now how would he face Mu?

'Shaka, um, do you need anything?' Mu asked shyly, he looked a bit surprised.

'Nothing in particular, I just remembered that I forgot to say thank you. And I apologize for my behavior earlier.' Shaka sounded perfectly calm.

'It's fine, I don't mind it. I was also uninvited though.' Mu blushed a little.

'Very well then, I'm heading back now. Good night.' That was it, mission accomplished. Just that, no more no less.

"Shaka, wait!' Mu suddenly called out.

'Yes?'

'Um... I wanna ask, do you like it?' Mu said as he looked down to his feet.

'Like what?'

'The present.'

'Oh, I actually haven't tried it but I will. I like tea though.'

'Not the tea, the handkerchief.' Mu's voice sounded almost like a whisper.

'Ah... it's nice too.' Shaka paused a bit before continuing. 'The silk feels nice and the patterns are beautiful, those things must be quite expensive, thank you.'

'I didn't buy it, I made it myself.' Mu blushed madly, his voice was barely audible.

'Huh?' Shaka blinked. 'You spent your time making 12 handmade handkerchieves for us?'

'No, I made just one' Mu said 'for you.'

Shaka was speechless. His brain was trying to analyzing what Mu had said.

'I need to go back now, you should get some rest too. Good night.' Mu said quickly and ran back to his temple, left behind a still dumbfounded Shaka.

.

.

.

.

Shaka still stared at the Aries temple long after Mu had left. Pulled out the handkerchief that he kept with him, Shaka brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

'_Ne Mu,_' he whispered,'_does it mean I can hope for something deeper between us in the future?_'

* * *

_Author's note: In my culture, if a girl gives a self-embroidered handkerchief to a guy, it's considered to be a secret love confession. I know Mu is not a girl and he's certainly not from my country but it won't hurt to give it a try, right?_

_English is not my native language so if I made any mistakes, please feel free to point that out, I would be so glad. _

_Update soon. _


	2. Reluctant parents' problems

**Story 2: Reluctant parents' problems**

_As a responsible parent, your child's happiness always comes first._

* * *

'Where are we going, master Shion?' asked the six-year-old boy as he looked up at his master with big innocent green eyes.

'To the Sanctuary, Mu.' The tall man replied, leaned down to tuck the boy's lilac hair bangs behind his ears. 'Seems like we need to give you a haircut, your hair grows way too fast, hmmm.'

'But why are we bringing so much luggage with us, are we going to stay for a long time?'

'Yes, Mu, we will stay there for a very long time.' Shion continued to fix Mu's hair. 'Maybe we need somethings to tie your hair up, it can affect your sight if we leave it that way.'

'I'm sure the Sanctuary is a very beautiful place, ah, when will we come back to Jamir?' The Aries saint-to-be didn't seem to care about his hair problem.

Shion stood up, didn't look into his disciple's eyes.

'I don't know.'

.

.

.

.

Mu was different from most of the children his age. He was a sweet little boy, innocent and well-behaved, sometimes too lovely to handle, but still, different. Even since he was born, Mu had possessed an overwhelming psychic power and it was a clear declaration that he would soon become one of the honorable Gold Saints. Shion knew that but he didn't think the day would come that fast. Only being six-year-old but Mu had already met nearly all qualities of a Gold Saints, which meant he must come to the Sanctuary to get ready.

Being far away from home was already a hard task for a little boy, yet he would have to face really hard training programs, not to mention there would be no one here to befriend with the boy. Shion would be stuck with his work as a Pope, other young Gold Saints hadn't arrived yet, and the only Gold Saint there was Saga as Aiolos was busy training his younger brother who was also a future Gold Saint. And Shion definitely would not give little Mu to Saga, the twisted-mind Gemini could kill the boy if he was out of control of his evil side.

'_But Aries temple is closet to the village, maybe he can play with the villager kids.' _Shion thought to himself.

The culture there was of course different from Tibet, but Mu could still make friends. After all, Shion didn't want Mu's life to be filled with just training and duties of being a Saint, even if he could never have a normal childhood, at least he could still have some fun.

But things turned out totally opposite to what Shion had imagined. Even with his gentle and lovely nature, Mu could not get along with the kids in the village. The kids called him a monster when they witnessed his power, threw rocks at him, and some boys even called him 'homo' because of his girly look. Nearly everyday, Shion heard Mu sobbing himself to sleep.

The previous day, Mu ran back to the Aries temple with teary eyes, blood traced down his face, causing Shion to panicked. The kids threw rocks at Mu again, and because he didn't want to be called a 'monster', he didn't use his power to stop the rocks, therefore one of them hit his head and made him bleed. This was the first time Mu cried out loud to Shion, he repeatedly asked to go back to Jamir. Shion couldn't say anything, just held the little boy tightly and rubbed his back to comfort. Fortunately, the wound was not severe and would not leave a scar, but it had certainly left a deep wound in Mu's innocent mind. Shion was completely confused, desperately trying to find a way to deal with Mu's problem.

'_Oh my Goddess, what do I need to do?' _

.

.

.

.

'So this is Shaka?' Shion observed the blonde boy carefully. He was just at Mu's age but he looked calm and cold, unlike Mu's usual shyness.

'Yes' The chief monk replied. 'He is Buddha's reincarnation. Indian people didn't want to let him go but he insisted.'

'Is he aware of how heavy his responsibilities will be? Being a Gold Saint is not all about strength.' Shion questioned in suspicion.

'I am, very well in fact.' The boy suddenly spoke, cut out the chief monk when he was about to open his mouth.

Shion raised an eyebrow in annoyance. '_Cocky brat.'_ The first impression was not as good as he had hoped.

.

.

.

.

Shion surely didn't want his beloved disciple to hang out with that little buddhist brat, but he had promised Mu to bring back a special friend for him from his trip to India. The Pope had thought that being a future Gold Saint, Shaka might be able to understand Mu's feelings, and he was Asian also. He didn't expect Shaka to be that distant but it was too late to take back his words, besides, Mu's cheerful face made him unable to say a anything. _'Well, at least if that brat tried to do anything to Mu, he could use his power to defend himself without holding back.' _Shion tried to comfort himself.

'Mu, this is Shaka, the one I've talked to you about. Shaka, this is Mu, he is my disciple and the future Aries gold saint.' Shion introduced briefly and took a few steps back to give the two young boys some space.

Mu stared at Shaka with a hard-to-read expression and Shaka just simply stood there, eyes still closed. Both didn't say anything or move an inch.

'Hi...' Mu greeted softly after moments of silence, he blushed a little but didn't give out any other expressions. Shaka nodded in response but still didn't say a word. The two fell into silence again.

'Well then, get along well, I have some work to do, I will come back at dinner okay?' Shion said nervously.

Mu just let out a soft 'Yes, master' and Shaka didn't even move. The tall man sighed, waved goodbye at the boys and head back to the Pope's room. _'Oh Athena, what can I do now?' _he cried quietly.

Later that night, Shion was lying in his bed, caressing his disciple's hair. He let Mu sleep with him since the day of the accident, the boy's mood was always better when he was around.

'So, how was the play date?' Shion asked.

Mu looked up with sleepy eyes, then buried his face in his pillow, didn't say anything. Long moments passed, just when Shion thought that Mu had already slept, he replied in a small voice.

'It was fine. I guess.'

'What do you mean by "fine"?'

Silence.

Shion sighed, closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was too much for a day already.

.

.

.

.

'How was the playdate?' Shion asked Shaka the same question. Since Mu didn't seem like talking about it, he just decided to ask Shaka instead.

'Tolerable.' Shaka didn't move from his meditating position.

Shion scowled at the blonde's answer, but he still spoke in a calm and gentle voice. 'Okay. If you want to hang out more with Mu, just come to the Aries temple at anytime, but if you don't then fine, you don't need to worry about him being my disciple.'

'I didn't care about that in the first place.'

Shion rolled his eyes, '_This kid is surely unlovable.'_

'Right.' He didn't want to waste his time there anymore. 'I'm leaving'

Just when he walked to the door of the Virgo temple, Shion heard Shaka's voice again.

'I will come to his temple this afternoon.'

Shion turned around to look at the young Virgo saint. He couldn't hide his surprise, but then still head back without saying a word. He was confused but decided to let it go, somehow his worriment had disappeared.

Days after that, Shion often found Shaka at the Aries temple when he came down to see Mu. The boys were just like in their first playdate, still silent but they looked much more comfortable. Usually, Shaka sat in lotus position and meditated and Mu sat next to him, reading a book or practising telekinesis by holding a giant rock up in the air. Sometimes, Mu even meditated with Shaka. Shion couldn't help his curiosity about the two's strange friendship, but he felt happy that finally Mu could have a friend, a weird one, but still a friend.

One day, Mu said to his master in a sweet, cheerful voice.

'You know, master Shion, Shaka has blue eyes. They're really beautiful, as deep as the ocean.'

'Is that so?' Shion smiled warmly, patting Mu's head. He had never seen Shaka with his eyes opened before, it could be said that he was also curious about the blonde boy's eyes.

'Um um' Mu nodded. 'And he said my hair color was gorgeous. It's like the color of lotus, his favorite flowers.'

Shion chuckled at the kids' comparisons. Maybe the Virgo wasn't as distant as he had thought. Putting them together was a really good idea.

After placing a goodnight kiss onto Mu's forehead, Shion walked back to his room to deal with his uncompleted work, feeling absolutely comfortable. What he didn't know, or more precisely, hadn't realized yet, was that he had done a huge favor for the boys, indirectly put them into a strong and profound bond that would tied them together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_I really wanted to portrait Shion as a loving father._

_Thank you for reading. :)_


	3. Helpful advice is unhelpful

**Warning: this story contains sensitive theme and OOCness, it may disturb some of you. **

* * *

**Story 3: Helpful advice is unhelpful**

_So we have the equation 'enthusiastic' + 'wrong target' = 'sabotage'._

* * *

Took another sip of the perfectly brewed Masala chai, Aphrodite let out a long sigh of relaxedness.

'Mu, you're really really good at these tea-making things, aren't you?' The bluenette beauty commented in admiration.

'Yes yes, he is, indeed.' DeathMask nodded agreedly, served himself with some of Mu's home-made biscuits. 'Oi oi, these things are really good too, try some, Aphrodite.'

The Aries guardian sighed awkwardly at the sight of his two Gold Saints comrades fighting over the last biscuit. 'Thank you, but still I wonder, what brings you here to my temple today?'

'What are you saying, dear Mu? Visiting your friends and Saint comrades is a normal thing, right?' DeathMask grinned widely.

'And a tea party between close friends is a manifestation of sincere companionship, which describes exactly the sacred bond between us.' Aphrodite added with a dramatic expression on his pretty face.

'Not to mention we are huge fans of your home-made food.' DeathMask finished, gave out a thumbs up in attempt to portray his enthusiasm.

Mu raised an eyebrow slightly, it was not that he was annoyed by the duo's presence in his temple. The Aries temple was always welcomely opened, but still the situation was too suspicious to not notice. The Cancer and the Pisces were known as the Sanctuary's devilish duo. Ever since they were kids, the two had always caused troubles for everyone around. Sometimes they could be considered very whole-hearted and caring comrades, but most of the time, the trouble-makers were nightmares to anyone they chose to be their targets. Among the Golden Order, the two were unusually "kind" towards Mu. The Tibetan saint didn't know if it was because they had to ask him to repair their cloths or not, but watching them perform their tricks to Aiolia, Milo, Aldebaran and Shura made him feel grateful and relieved that he wasn't chosen, for whatever reason it was. So at the moment, having the infamous duo in his temple, not to mention their equivocal attitude, really caused him headache.

'I'm not so sure about the part that you're here just for tea.' Mu didn't hide his suspicion.

'Well yes, in fact we're here for the delicious cookies also.' The Cancer answered innocently. 'Do you still have any left? Can I bring home some?' He asked with hopeful eyes.

'Stop it, you gluttonous crab.' Aphrodite threw a deadly glare at his best friend before quickly turned to Mu. Wrapping the lavender-hair's slim shoulders with one arm, the Pisces said in his most charming tone of voice. 'Actually we'd like some intimate chat also. We've been so busy recently that we haven't had time for each other. I'm quite depressed about that.' And he looked really depressed, as if his beloved pet dog just died the day before.

'Then what do you want to chat about?' Mu questioned, moved back a little to avoid physical contacts with Aphrodite. He even considered teleporting if the bluenetted tried to do anything dubious.

'Oh, random stuff, whatever is nice, as long as we enjoy each other's company.' The Pisces guardian suddenly became cheerful again. 'By the way, ne Mu ...'

'Yes?'

'As far as I know, Masala chai is not quite common in Tibet, right? Yet you can brew it flawlessly.' Aphrodite smirked.

'I believe it originated from India. To be at this level, you must have brewed it countless times before, neh?' DeathMask changed his attitude in a blink of an eye. Mu swore he could sense mischievousness in the Cancer's voice.

'Get to the point, you two.' Mu sighed. He had already guessed what would come up next. To be honest, that was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Mu could only pray to the Goddess that they wouldn't come up with some extraodinary questions.

'As expected of Mu, you are so smart.' DeathMask grinned. 'Okay, then we won't beat about the bush anymore, we, Aphrodite and I, are wondering that...'

'That what?'

'What exactly do you and Shaka do everyday?' The short hair man bursted out.

'No no, _every night_ is more accurate.' Aphrodite corrected.

'Yes, every night, and not really _what_ but _how_ you do it, since we all know what _it_ is already.' The Cancer finished. Both of them were looking at Mu with curious eyes.

Mu blinked a few times, he had known that they were going to ask about he and Shaka's relationship, but hadn't expected that they would be so bold. The duo's question caused Mu to blush madly but the Tibetan saint still managed to reply calmly. 'If you know it already then why bother asking? We do what everyone else does, we sleep.'

'Together?' DeathMask's face lightened up.

'No.' Mu tried his best to stay cool.

Truth to be told, the Virgo-Aries relationship had been quite obvious since they were young, though no one wanted to point that out. The two had been attached to each other in a very special way, that they became lovers was inevitable. But still, for Aphrodite and DeathMask, just a love declaration was not enough. And about that _stuff,_ it was not only for their curiosity but surely it would help the young couple also, that was what they believed. Shaka and Mu would have to thank them later.

'Don't be shy little Mu, we can help. You know I have tons of experience about that stuff. Now say, how was Shaka?' Aphrodite sounded like a mother whose daughter just got married.

'I said no, we are Athena's Gold Saints, we all devote ourselves to the-'

'Cut it, Mu. We played it straight forward and now it's your turn.' The Cancer was losing his patience.

Just when Mu was still deep into his thoughts, trying to find an adequate answer, Aphrodite spoke again. 'Don't tell me, don't tell me that you two haven't done _it_ yet. Oh my Goddess!'

'No way!' DeathMask waved at Aphrodite. 'I bet they have. That Shaka guy is a hungry animal, I can tell just by looking at his face.'

'You're right...' Aphrodite held his chin with his right hand, looking anxious.

'Stop it right there, you shall not speak of Shaka that way. He is the man closest to God, the most serene among us Gold Saints. Comparing him to an "animal" is unforgivable, is an insult to the Goddess herself.' Mu was furious, how could they speak of Shaka like that.

'Oi, it's just a way of saying, no big deal, don't show your horns, little ram.' DeathMask sighed at Mu's seriousness while Aphrodite just chuckled, the sight of Mu suddenly became angry in defence of Shaka was really amusing.

'Then I guess he's the sweet type that likes romance and spiritual bond then.' Aphrodite folded his arms. 'See, DeathMask, I told you. He's still a monk.'

'If it's true then don't you think it's kind of boring. You need some wildness in your life, Mu.' The Cancer looked at Mu with sincere sympathy.

'But isn't Shaka from India? People here have a famous book about this kind of things, don't they? And here I thought that monk read books a lot. How disappointing.' It was Aphrodite's turn to fake a tired sigh. He wouldn't let Mu get away so easily.

'I said stop this topic, right now.' Mu clenched his teeth, his face was redder than a tomato.

'We're just worrying about your sake, lamb.' The Swedish saint shook his head.

'In this situation, I do not think Mu needs your concern.' A clear and calm voice echoed from the Aries temple entrance. There stood a Gold Saint in his glory, golden hair fell down to his waist.

'Shaka.' Mu's voice was trembling.

'I'm here.' Shaka smiled warmly.

'Tch. Hey Mu, don't sound like we're bullying you or something.' DeathMask snapped.

'You were talking evil of Shaka.' The ram snapped back.

'It's alright, Mu.' The Virgo lifted up his lover's chin. 'I'm sure they're kind enough to leave it there.'

Aphrodite rolled his eyes, knowing there would be no point to continue with Shaka's presence. If there was a list of whom among the Golden Saints that you shouldn't mess with, Shaka would definitely make to the top. 'Let's go back, DeathMask. Goodbye, lovebirds, and thanks for the treat, Mu.' He waved at the couple then drew his Italian friend out of the Aries temple.

.

.

.

.

The Pisces sighed heavily, next to him, the Cancer saint was no better. They were annoyed much to the point that they feel unappreciated. After all, all they wanted to do was giving the young couple some really helpful advice, well of course the main purpose was to satisfy their curiosity but forget about that, it would still help.

'Shamu are so mean.' DeathMask pouted, unconsciously made a nickname for the couple.

'_Actually I must say I'm quite fascinated with your questions towards Mu.' _ A familiar voice echoed in the duo's heads as they were walking up the stairs. The Virgo saint was talking to them through telepathy.

'_Oh, so you overheard us?' _

'_Only the important parts.'_

'_Haha w__ell then, want some advice? You seem to be more liberal than your lover, huh?'_

'_No, thank you. I'm doing fine. What I want to inform you is that do not ever ask Mu such things again, he's sensitive about that matter.' _

'_Alright alright, overprotective Shaka.'_

'_But I will take the idea of the book into consideration.' _

DeathMask couldn't help but burst out laughing at Shaka's last sentence. 'See, Aphrodite, he's no angel.'

'That naughty monk.' The Pisces hissed.

'_I heard it, Aphrodite.'_

* * *

_Though it didn't come out the way I wanted but the idea just stuck in my head so I still shared it with you. Thank you so much for you comments and reviews, I really appreciate them. :) *bow*_


	4. Something called fate

**Story 4: Something called fate**

'_Have you ever felt regret for loving me?'_

* * *

'Do you know that, to be able to meet up once in the current life, two people had to come across each other hundreds times in their previous lives?' Shaka suddenly questioned. He was in his sacred temple, meditating, with his closest friend next to him.

'I don't want to believe it.' Mu answered softly.

'Why?'

'Isn't it a hurtful thing, Shaka?' The young Aries saint paused a bit before continuing. 'If they came across each other a hundred times but none of those times that they could get together, and then they might have to continue their life haunted by the image of someone they could never see again.'

Shaka stayed silent.

'_It is, indeed, a hurtful thing.'_

Shaka was always the man who stood above everyone. He was at a higher position, looked down at humankind's sorrow and sadness with charity but not with love. A heart filled with unconditional love for all living creatures was what he was lack of. In his mind, love was merely a temporary feeling of mankind, in fact, all emotions and feelings were temporary. A man's lifetime was like a blink of an eye. When we turned back to dust, our emotions also disappeared, like they were never there in the first place.

Being Buddha's reincarnation, he had been through all six paths of rebirth, and he remembered all of his previous lives. Those endless memories affected him in a way that made him almost emotionless. Even if he could keep all the feelings he had had from his last lives, it would still be useless in this life, because the others had already forgotten theirs, and because this life was so different from the previous. Those memories and feelings, either we could keep them or not, would have no use in our current life. Shaka had seen countless people suffering from their own emotions. They loved, they hated, they died because of something that would be lost when they started the next life. All mankind's sins were rooted in their emotions and feelings, which would vanish in a short time of a man's life. How sarcastic. And for that, he chose to abandon his own feelings.

Slowly opened his eyes, the Virgo turned around to look at a certain Aries. He didn't hide the fact that he always opened his eyes once or twice whenever the lilac-haired was around. There were things that you wanted to feel with all your senses, and to Shaka, Mu was one of those, or should he say, Mu had always been one. Shaka had always been searching, craving, longing for the other boy, always, in all of their previous lives. But no matter what he had done, no matter how many hardships they had overcome together, happiness and sorrow, when they started a new life, the other would forget it all, and he had to start over again. This endless circle kept repeating, like an eternal punishment that he had to endure to salve mankind.

Closed his eyes again, Shaka could feel the images of their past lives crossing his mind. He sighed helplessly.

.

.

.

.

The Aries Cloth Blacksmith stared blankly at the just-repaired Virgo Golden Cloth. He reached out his long and delicate fingers to touch the Cloth, each part of it, with slow and careful motions.

'_These are the shoulders.' _He murmured to himself.

'_These are the arms.' _

'_These are the legs.'_

'_And this is the chest.'_

He caressed it so dearly, in the way that he wanted to caress its owner. Every detail of the armor was breathtakingly beautiful, strong yet so noble and refined. It was perfectly fit not only to Shaka's body but also to his character, just like it was made only for him to wear. Mu trembled at the thought of how this Cloth was close to Shaka's bare skin. That was a contact that he might never experience in his life.

As a Gold Saint of Athena, he could die at anytime. Mankind's wars were already cruel enough, the Holy Wars were hundreds times more devastating. All the Saints had to sacrifice their youth, strength and even their own will to fight against the evil. It was an honor and it was also a curse. Ever since Mu was seven, when he officially became a Gold Saint, he had no fear of death. If just sacrificing his life could bring peace to the world then it would certainly be a cheap price. But right then, he was thinking of how he didn't want to die. No, Mu wasn't scared of death. What he was scared of were the things that he might leave behind when he was dead. He hadn't had enough of this life, had he? There still was something that he desired so fiercely and that was the reason he didn't want to leave this life yet.

'_How silly of me, I had sworn allegiance to the Goddess.' _Mu smiled sadly, blamed himself for his selfish thoughts. He had sworn to devote himself to Athena and still he kept something for his own will. It was a sin, in every perspective.

The sun lights reflected by the Golden Cloth hurt Mu's eyes, pulled him out of his own thoughts. A week ago, Shaka had asked him to repair his Cloth, Mu had promised that the work would be done within a week, and this afternoon, he would have to return it to Shaka. The Aries gazed at the Cloth again, that was so rare of the Virgo to come to his temple and ask him a favor. He wondered if that would ever happen again.

'Starlight Extinction!'

Mu gathered all his strength to attack the Cloth and successfully damaged it. He then looked around for his tools, began the repairing work all over again.

.

.

.

.

'May I come in?' A familiar voice echoed, the voice that Mu swore he could never forget regardless of what might happen.

'Yes' Mu smiled. 'It has been a long time since your last visit.'

'It has, and I can see your temple hasn't changed so much since then.'

'You haven't even opened your eyes to see it.'

'Indeed. But I don't need my eyes to feel it.' Shaka replied calmly. 'And its guardian.'

Mu didn't say anything in response to Shaka's words. Instead, he changed the subject.

'I'm sorry. I haven't finished repairing your Cloth yet.' He admitted, suddenly felt guilty.

'It's okay. You have many things to deal with, not just the repairing work. Take your time.'

Shaka's reply made Mu feel even guiltier. Swallowed all the guilty feelings, he asked

'Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?'

'Sounds nice enough.'

Poured another cup for Shaka, Mu secretly observed the blonde saint. He actually felt grateful that Shaka didn't usually open his eyes. If the Virgo caught Mu staring at him like that, it would be embarrassing like hell. He actually preferred seeing Shaka with his beautiful blue eyes opened, but having a secret observation at a close distance like this was not a bad idea either.

'Is there something weird on my face, Mu?' Shaka unexpectedly asked.

'Hah, what the-, no, nothing.' Mu felt like digging a hole and jump into it. Seriously, did Shaka have a third eye or something?

The Virgo opened his eyes and turned to his confused friend. 'I must admit' He chuckled. 'That seeing you blush is quite a hobby of mine.'

Mu was unable to say anything, he felt like a fat kid being caught while trying to steal a cake. The two fell into silence for a while, with Mu kept looking at his feet and Shaka watched him with amusement. Then, suddenly Mu asked.

'Neh, Shaka ...' His voice was weak. 'Do you think two lovers in their current life were also lovers in their previous life?'

Mu's out of the blue question made Shaka speechless for a while. But then he replied. 'Why did you bring in such topic?'

'If two people had to come across each other hundreds time in the previous lives just to be able to meet up once in their current life, then I wonder what had been done between two people in the past to make them a couple in the present.' Mu poured out. He could feel his heart beating rapidly, but still, his voice was calm and soft.

Shaka turned around, refused to look into Mu's eyes. 'It doesn't matter whatever they had done in the past. They couldn't remember it anyways.'

'But according to you, it does affect their current life.'

'It just left a question for them to find the answer, a clueless task that they may have to spend their life solving it. But in the end, the result just vanishes away when they're dead, making their effort come back to zero.'

'You think that effort is a waste, Shaka?' Mu questioned softly. He moved around to face Shaka, but the other just avoided his look again.

'What else could it be? A man's lifetime is too short for him to enjoy fully his achievement and the after death is too long for him to suffer from regrets. Even if he comes back to life again, in his new life there will be nothing for him to enjoy anymore, everything was gone, leaving him either empty or sorrowful.' Shaka sighed bitterly. Mu's questions were like a knife stab right through his heart, reminding him of all his sorrow and frustration, which he had been struggling to hide.

In several moments, neither Mu nor Shaka moved an inch or said a word. Just when Shaka stood up and tended to head back to his temple, he felt soft hands slowly approached him. Mu embraced Shaka gently from behind, rested his head onto the other's firm shoulder. He spoke in a dulcet tone of voice.

'You know, Shaka. Even if a man has to spend an eternity in hell in exchange of a lifetime to be with his loved one, I'm sure that's what he will do, voluntarily, with no regret.'

Mu released Shaka from his embrace, reached his hand to turn the blond's face to look directly at his. 'Say, Shaka' He caressed the other man's cheek. 'Do you think the same? Do you think that his partner feel the same?'

Shaka pulled Mu into a tight embrace. He felt Mu's heart beating at the side of his right chest. He was complete. Oh Goddess, how he wished this moment to last forever.

'But that man will still come back to life. It's easy if he can start a new life without remembering anything. But, what about his partner? What if his partner couldn't forget their memories and had to be reborn with all those painful feelings, then desperately searched for his long lost love?' he whispered.

Mu reached out his right hand to caress Shaka's golden hair and held tightly to the Virgo's neck with the other left. 'That's surely hurtful. But-' He whispered back. '-even if that man can't remember anything, there will be one thing that he is so sure of, that he will fall in love with his partner again and again, no matter how many times he reincarnates.'

With that, Mu moved back a little and then closed the distance between their lips. Electric currents ran down their spines at once. That was the touch they had always longed for. Shaka could feel the wall he had built up around his heart start crumbling. That was their first kiss in this life and it tasted as sweet as all the kisses they had shared before. Mu's gentleness and delicacy, along with his love for him were also the same. They hadn't changed and wouldn't ever change. Their love challenged the eternity of life.

.

.

.

.

'_Have I ever felt regret? Never have and never will do.'_

* * *

_Author's note: About Buddha can remember all his reincarnations and that he had been with the same partner in many of his previous lives, these are actually true facts. Since Buddhism is the largest religion in Tibet, Mu should know these facts too. That's why he understood what Shaka meant when he first questioned him about the previous lives. _

_At the end, I made them talk in the third person because I don't think it will suit them if they just go directly 'I love you. Do you love me?' So if that part is a bit too confusing then forgive my poorly chosen languages. _

_Thank you so much for your support. See you in the next chapter. _


	5. Summery sepia pictures

**Story 5: Summery sepia pictures**

_Shattered memories of an ecstatic summer with you, a chain of not-so-related stories. _

* * *

**Good morning Shaka**

Early sun lights shone through the large window of the bedroom inside the Virgo temple, woke the blonde saint up. Still too sleepy to open his eyes, Shaka reached out his hand to the other side of the bed.

'Mu...' He murmured, tried to embrace the Aries saint, who was supposed to be lying next to him.

'Mu!?'

Shaka scowled, the other side was completely empty, the sheet was cold and there was no sign of the other saint. Still refused to open his eyes, Shaka unwillingly got up, put on a robe and head to the kitchen. There he found Mu, the Tibetan was dressing in his casual summer clothes with an apron on, apparently cooking breakfast. Mu was aware of Shaka's presence but chose to do nothing, until the blond embraced him from behind and rubbed his nose against the back of his neck.

'Not a morning person I guess?' Mu chuckled.

'Why do you have to get up so early? Let's go back to sleep.' Shaka still sounded sleepy but he tightened his grip around Mu's waist.

'I finished making breakfast. Let's eat, instead.' Mu turned around to kiss Shaka's hair. He found his lover's morning sluggishness very enjoyable. After all, you didn't have the chance to see the all mighty Virgo saint like this everyday.

'You'll have to compensate me for this later, lamb.' Shaka placed a kiss on Mu's cheek and head to the table.

It was a pleasant morning.

.

.

.

.

**Shopping**

It was Sunday and Mu took his little disciple Kiki down town for some shopping. Opposite to what people often thought of him, Mu actually enjoyed the exciting yet peaceful atmosphere of the town market. Besides Kiki was really excited whenever they came to the town and Mu needed to teach him about normal daily life also. And much to his surprise, a certain Virgo companied with them today.

Shaka, who was known as the most serene man among Athena's Gold Saints, was walking hand in hand with Mu, both eyes opened, observed everything with careful and investigative look. Being the man closest to God, he actually spent most of his time inside his temple like a real God. If he had to go out, he would still have his eyes closed so this was really an extraordinary experience for him.

'Master Mu, can I have one of these please?' Kiki beamed, pointed at the sugar-coated apples.

'Sure, Kiki, but just one.' Mu took out his pocket bag, gave the seller 2 coins in exchange of a delicious candied apple.

'Mu.' Shaka called out calmly.

'Yes?'

'I would like one of these apples also.'

.

.

.

.

**Let your cosmo guide you**

'Shaka-sama, how can you eat properly without opening your eyes like this?' Young Kiki couldn't help his curiosity towards the blonde saint. They were sitting at the same table inside the Aries temple's kitchen, having lunch.

'Once you mastered in controlling your cosmo, you can tell the location of everything without looking.' Shaka explained to the little boy. Since he came to Aries temple so often, sometimes he felt like he had become Kiki's second master.

'Like this?' Kiki closed his eyes and tried to bring a spoon full of curry to his mouth. Contrary to his expectation, the food landed on his nose instead.

'Ahhh, it's hard.' Kiki whined, but still didn't give up.

'Don't be so hasty. Calm yourself down, concentrate, let your cosmo guide you.' Shaka encouraged the boy.

'Yes, Shaka-sama.' The young Aries looked tense, he tried hard to control his cosmo. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. 'I think I can feel something now, Shaka-sama. But it's really fierce, like a volcano or something.'

'Oh, that's probably Mu being furious about all the messy stuff you just made.'

.

.

.

.

**Feel like home**

Shaka headed to the kitchen of the Aries temple, he was going to prepare for he and Mu's afternoon tea. It had become a tradition between them to have tea together every afternoon, sometimes at the Virgo temple, most of the time at the Aries. As he opened the cupboard to get the dried tea leaves, he met the sight of several glass jams of spices, all were originated from India. That was Mu's precious spices collection, and it served to only one purpose, to cook Indian dishes, or more precise, Shaka's favorite dishes.

The Virgo saint chuckled. Indian food was extremely hard to master for foreigners. Just remembering all those spices' names and usage was already a hard task. Shaka smiled as he imagined how Mu had managed to learn Indian cuisine.

'_Mu is so sweet.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Just tell him**

Every week, all 12 Gold Saints gathered in the Great Pope's room for a regular weekly conference. It was not always about work. Sometimes, it was a chance for them to have some talk and update the information about the others. Even though they all lived in the Sanctuary, some of them were quite isolated and tended to avoid communication as much as possible. Shaka was a typical example.

'Hey, does Shaka look quite different? Compared to the last two months?' Shura questioned. He had been sent to a long-time mission and therefore had missed some of their weekly meetings.

'We already noticed it weeks ago.' Replied Camus.

'He still looks great, though. But should we tell him about that?' Milo suggested nervously. In his observation, Shaka didn't seem to care much about his own problem.

'It's so rude to tell him that.' Aphrodite hissed.

'But it happens that Shaka has no concern about his change in appearance, or maybe he hasn't realized. We should at least inform him, right?' Camus showed agreement with his best friend.

'Yes, we should, it's only good for him. Oi Milo, come and talk to him.' Aiolos called.

'Huh? Why me?'

'Because you were the first one to bring out that idea, obviously.' DeathMask grinned. 'Now go.'

Milo whined but still approached to the Virgo saint, who was standing alone. Usually the Indian was with Mu, but the Aries saint was currently chatting with Aldebaran and Saga. When Milo was about to open his mouth, Shaka had already asked.

'What is that, Milo?' His voice was cold and emotionless.

'Well, then, you see' Milo tried to choose the words carefully. 'We all know that Mu is a great cook. But it seems like, well, Mu has overdone with his cooking stuff.'

'I don't comprehend your words.'

'I mean,' Milo had given up on choosing the right words, he would just go straight to the point. 'Shaka, you're gaining weight.'

.

.

.

.

**Goodnight goodnight**

'Goodnight, master Mu, Shaka-sama.'

'Goodnight, Kiki.' Mu smiled at the boy and leaned down to kiss his forehead. It was somehow nostalgic to him, his master Shion had often kissed him goodnight like this when he was Kiki's age.

For Shaka, he didn't say anything, just simply patted the boy's head. He was a reserved man even in normal daily life. But sometimes silence was Shaka's way of showing affections.

'You know, Mu, just then you and Kiki reminded me of the time when we were little.' Shaka said when they were all settled on Mu's bed.

'Yes, I used to be like Kiki, couldn't go to bed if master Shion hadn't kissed me goodnight.' Mu chuckled.

'That's a part of it. But it's not what I mean.'

'Then what are you trying to say?' Mu asked, played with his lover's hair absent-mindedly.

'Years ago you once said,' Shaka pulled the lavender-haired closer to his chest. 'That you wanted to start a family with me when we grew up. Just then we looked like a family, didn't we?' Shaka teased. Mu did say that to him when they were around eight and even though it was just an innocent talk of children, he still kept these words in mind.

Mu buried his face against Shaka's chest, tried to hide his embarrassment. The blond laughed softly at his lover's shyness, lifted Mu's face up lightly, Shaka kissed him on the forehead.

'Goodnight then, my lamb.'

.

.

.

.

**Infectiousness**

'No, Shaka!' Mu grumbled, tried hard to push the Virgo away. It was in the middle of summer and Shaka was trying to hug him to sleep, despite the unbearable heat.

'I cannot sleep without hugging you, you know that.' Shaka pushed Mu back to the sheet and rested his weight on the Aries' body, prevented him from moving.

'Move, Shaka, you're suffocating me.' Mu desperately tried to find a way out but all his efforts were useless.

'No, you'll run away again.'

'It's too hot to cuddle in the middle of summer. You can hug a pillow if you want to.'

'No, it must be you.' The blond still persisted.

'I said it's too hot. You'll kill me before we get to sleep.'

'Fine.' Shaka replied coldly and with that he moved away, his back faced Mu.

Mu rolled his eyes at Shaka's behavior, the man closest to God was really unpredictable at some times.

'Well, I guess we can manage since the weather cools down at night anyways.' Mu touched the blond's back gently, tried to soothe him.

'I'm sleeping already.' Came the reply cold and curt.

'Alright then.' Mu snapped back, turned his back to Shaka. The two didn't say a word to each other and even though both felt so uneasy, they still refused to move an inch. It took them hours before they could finally sleep.

Next morning, Shaka woke up by a surprising heat. He turned around only to find Mu's arms and legs wrapping around his body, the lavender-haired was still sleeping. Much more to his surprise, it was the first time he woke up before the Aries.

'_It seems like Mu's morning energy and my hugging habit are infectious.' _The Virgo saint thought, realized that he had been completely awake. But instead of getting up, he pulled his lover into a tighter embrace. Certainly, he still preferred to stay in bed a little more.

* * *

_Days ago I re-read Saint Seiya manga, now I still can't accept the fact that our two beloved saints have all gone. _

_Thank you for reading. Again, all comments are much loved and appreciated. _


	6. No words left unspoken

**Warning: This chapter contains OOCness and implied smut.**

**Story 6: No words left unspoken**

_You and I, we were almost emotionless. Almost. _

* * *

Virgo Shaka, the most serene Saint among the Golden Order, the man closest to God, by whatever way he was called, it all implied one thing that he was a moral man with a pure heart. At least, that was what people always thought of him. Shaka himself never really cared about those silly nicknames people gave him, he laughed at their shallowness. How could they easily judge a person whom they barely knew about? All they had seen was a Shaka-in-battle, not Shaka in his natural form. Everyone had one or two things that no one could understand except themselves. Shaka wasn't an exception, he also had tons of secrets and unspoken desires. The difference was that, when almost everybody always tried to find someone to share their secrets with, he just felt comfortable keeping them to himself. He did not want to share, and maybe the others should not know either.

The relationship between Shaka and the other Gold Saints was not bad, actually to his standard, he would call it pretty good. It was unnecessary for him to have a close companionship with any of them. He was not interested in such thing, except for one person, that one Gold Saint, Aries Mu. The Tibetan Saint was naturally calm and soft-spoken, smart and mysterious. He was just like him, with perfect poker face and profound thoughts, Mu was the only one he couldn't read, the only one he saw as a worthy company. Though Mu always seemed to be calm and relaxed, Shaka was sure there was something more behind that angelic face.

Speaking of his face, the Virgo must admit one thing that the other boy was breathtakingly beautiful. The beauty of the Aries was not some fake and cosmetic things. He had a natural and elegant charm. His expression was always calm and proud. Silky lavender hair went perfectly with ivory skin and emerald eyes, he put all those pretty girls into shame. But if something was too beautiful, people would like to break it, rather than treasure it. And Shaka, he had the thirst to own that gorgeous boy. Merely desire to own or was there something more, he didn't know.

People in the Sanctuary always saw Shaka and Mu as two close friends. Shaka couldn't deny that, they actually spent much of their time together. But "friendship" was not the right word to describe their relationship, at least to Shaka it was not. Ever since they were little, Shaka had always wondered if there was a way for him to get closer to the Aries, to fully make him his. As he grew up, the desire and curiosity also grew. Mu had become more and more beautiful, and his beauty only intrigued him more. Gradually, the Aries had come to be his obsession, or maybe he should say, his reason to live, because he actually lived for the day when he could finally possess that angel.

.

.

.

.

Sex was something quite taboo in the Sanctuary, people considered it to be filthy and unholy. Shaka, on the other hand, found it quite interesting. It was an indication of love and romance, and at the same time, the filthiest desire one could have. The border line between a sacred thing as love and a dirty lustful sin was so fragile.

Even though he was the guardian of the Temple of Maiden, Shaka had already tasted the forbidden fruit. He could remember every detail of that night, his first time, _their first time_. Shaka made the first move, and to his surprise, the Aries didn't fight back. Instead Mu just pulled him closer and returned his kiss hungrily. It was like a fight between them, to see who took the control. They held nothing back, attacked each other with all they had. Mu bit Shaka really hard, making his lips and shoulders bleed badly, his hands continuously scratched the Virgo's back. Shaka in response thrust roughly and mercilessly into the other boy. At the end, Mu reached climax in Shaka's hand, at the same time the blond poured his seed inside the boy underneath. There was no cuddling, no caressing, no love, just rough and lustful sex. That night, Mu was just seventeen and Shaka just turned eighteen.

The next day, both acted as if nothing had happened. Mu still wore his perfect mask even when he couldn't walk properly due to the remained pain and Shaka was calm and cold as usual. No one could ever imagine what they had done the previous night. There seemed to be no difference in their relationship, they still talked to each other like before, with emotionless tone of voice and hard-to-read expression. Shaka, though he was quite satisfied as he could finally have Mu, still felt a bit disappointed. He couldn't explain that disturbing feeling and just chose to ignore it.

However, their first time was not their last. The two repeated that action quite often after that. And even when Shaka was the one who started it first, Mu actually came to the Virgo temple more frequently. Shaka could somehow understand. Being Gold Saints meant they were always in readiness to die, they had to fight while watching their comrades dying right next to them, not knowing if they could be the next victim or not. That would cause nightmares to anyone, even to the toughest and strongest ones. For Mu, he had to endure such burden and still had to keep his perfectly calm poker face to soothe his little disciple and the young Bronze Saints around, those tasks really exhausted him. That was why he needed those rough sexual acts with Shaka, they could make him forget the gruesome reality for a while. When his body filled with pain and lust, and in his mind there was only the image of the Virgo Saint, he could not think of anything else.

Shaka, on contrary, didn't have to bear such heavy responsibilities, since he was isolated from other people. All he needed to do was surviving and completing his duty as a Saint, which were quite easy for him as he was among the strongest. He didn't need any comfort but still he saw no problem having sex with Mu. He just wanted the lavender-haired so badly. If Mu was seeking solace then Shaka was just satisfying his thirst. But even when he had the Aries here in his bed, Shaka still couldn't help his confusion and disappointment. All the time he looked into Mu's eyes, he saw the Aries was hiding something. He also got tired of their violent acts towards each other, sometimes he wondered if they could do it in a different way, slower and gentler. And would it be wrong if he tried to properly comfort Mu once in a while?

One time, after they had done with their routine, Shaka softly asked.

'Do you think we need something more other than just sex?'

'And what is the reason for that, Virgo Shaka?' Mu replied coldly, he never addressed Shaka just by his first name alone.

'It could be better.' Shaka reached out to caress Mu's silky hair but stopped his motion, waited for the answer from the other boy.

'What we are having is the best, Virgo Saint.' Mu answered briefly then got up to pick up his clothes and left.

It was no surprise for the blond. Mu was right, after all those complicated feelings were just burdensome and unnecessary for them. They already had a bunch of problems to deal with. Shaka turned around and tried to sleep, Mu's sweet scent still lingered on his pillow.

.

.

.

.

The war became more and more brutal as each day passed. Saga, DeathMask and Aphrodite were the traitors, the Goddess was in danger and the young Bronze Saints were still too young and inexperienced. They already lost Camus and Shura, the Sanctuary was hanging by a thread. Fear and depression affected everyone, even to someone as calm and reserved as Shaka. Too busy with his duties, the Virgo Saint didn't seem to notice that the Aries Saint hadn't come to visit him for a while.

Therefore it was a surprise for Shaka to see Mu in front of his temple's entrance the other night. It had been a long time since their last time together. Sometimes Shaka had thought maybe the Aries had wiped him out of his mind. But there he stood, as beautiful and graceful as ever.

'What brings you here tonight, guardian of Aries Temple?' Shaka calmly questioned, though he couldn't help opening his eyes to see the other boy directly.

Mu didn't reply immediately, he slowly approached Shaka, till their faces were just inches apart, he softly called_._

'_Shaka'_

Shaka startled at the sound of his name being called directly. That was the first time Mu called him by his name like that. Didn't give Shaka another second to think, Mu held his face gently and pulled him into a deep kiss, a deep and affectionate kiss.

'Mu, why on earth-' Shaka questioned between the kiss. He did not want to break the kiss but he couldn't help his curiosity either.

'Shsss, keep quiet, _Shaka._' Mu softly spoke and gently pushed Shaka towards the large bed inside his bedroom. He then climbed onto the blond's body, slowly undressed himself.

'_Be gentle to me, Shaka.' _With that Mu held one of Shaka's hands and place it on his bare chest.

Shaka, feeling speechless at the beauty in front of him, found his hand unconsciously ran over Mu's flawless body. This time, he was truly gentle towards Mu. They made love not just mere sex.

About Mu the Aries, the professor of the Sanctuary, he was always the most trusted ally of the Bronze Saints. He was calm and smart, a dependable moral support for everyone. Little did people know, the mighty Aries also had his deadly weakness. Mu of course had notice Shaka's strange attitude towards him a long time ago, since they were very young. He just didn't want to mention it. To be honest, he secretly hoped that he had wrongly doubted the Virgo, because that might lead them into an insufferable state later. That night when Shaka came to him, Mu wished that was merely lust. But he could tell by looking directly at Shaka's eyes, there was something affectionate in these beautiful blue eyes that Shaka had never shown to anyone before. It was such a dangerous situation for both, but Mu just neglected all of his rational thoughts. He needed Shaka, he simply needed him. And for that, he took the risks. He knew deep inside that someday, he and Shaka would have to pay for that, but he couldn't stop.

Next morning, for the first time ever, Shaka woke up to find the Tibetan beauty still in his arms. Gently caressing the lavender hair, he didn't notice Mu was also awake.

'Shaka'

'Hm? You should sleep some more.' Shaka wrapped an arm around Mu possessively, pulled him closer.

'_I... Shaka.'_

.

.

.

.

Shaka could understand why Mu had to avoid him back then. At the present, when he was facing death, knowing that he might never be able to see Mu again, he did feel regret for all the time they had wasted.

'Then we have no other choice. Shaka, we will use Athena Exclamation to defeat you.' Saga decided firmly.

'Do as you wish. And you better hurry up before I get rid all of your remaining senses.'

'_You will understand me, right Mu? Because you are the only one who can.'_

A massive explosion broke out at the Temple of Maiden. The Virgo constellation fell down from the sky.

.

.

.

.

_I whisper my heart to the wind, hoping it will deliver my unspoken words to you._

_If the wind can reach you, I wish it could caress your hair and kiss your lips on my behalf._

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I am really touched to see there are still ShakaMu fans out there. _

_As I'm busy with all the exams, I won't be able to update so fast. But I hope to see you on the next story very soon. _


	7. The apple of my eye

**Story 7: The apple of my eye**

"_I love you this big."_

"_How big?"_

"_This." *hug*_

* * *

'It's your turn today, Camus.' Little Milo called, softly pushed his best friend forward.

'This thing is so ridiculous. No way I will do it.' Seven-year-old Camus signed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, refused to take part in the game.

'You're just scared.' Young Aphrodite provoked.

'I am not. Why should I be scared of Shaka?'

'Then go and talk to him.'

'That makes no sense. Just because he doesn't like to talk with other people doesn't mean he's an alien. You people should stop that silly game already.' Camus began to get angry. Seriously, that contest to see who could hold a conversation with Shaka for the longest time was surely the most stupid idea he ever heard. He couldn't understand why Milo was so into it.

Aside from Saga and Aiolos who were already sixteen, most of the young Gold Saints were at the same age, therefore they easily made friends with each other. Even when each boy had unique personalities and some of them liked to play pranks on people, overall they still got along well. All except for little Shaka. At first, the other boys thought the young Indian Saint was just shy, or maybe he had difficulties communicating in foreign languages but soon they discovered that Shaka was really hard to handle.

An Asian boy walked around with eyes closed was already weird enough. The Virgo saint also spent most of his time inside his temple, meditating. He didn't like to go out, nor taking part in any outdoor activities or games. And to seven-year-old boys, sitting in one place for a whole day was something extremely boring and almost impossible. To them, it looked like Shaka was trying to contact with aliens outside the Earth.

Not just his strange habits, Shaka did not seem to like to communicate much also, to the point that Milo and Aiolia even believed that the Indian was mute until he sassed them up. That happened not so long ago, it was a usual afternoon when the young Gold Saints were gathered at the large training field and the two restless boys decided to try to talk with Shaka once again after several failed attempts.

'Hey Shaka, how are you going, buddy?' Milo grinned widely, pulled out his friendliest expression ever. In return, Shaka just remained silent, as if he hadn't heard anything.

The two tried to get the blond's attention with everything they thought to be interesting, football, food, mysterious places that needed to be explored, but Shaka didn't even seem to notice their presence.

'Told you Milo, he is mute, that poor boy.' Aiolia whispered.

'Aiolia and Milo, I suppose?' Shaka suddenly spoke, his voice was calm and clear, but still he didn't move from his position.

'Huh? Yeah, yes yes. Sorry we thought you couldn't hear us.'

'It is quite bold for me to ask, but could you do me a favor?'

'Ah, yes, anything my friend. What do you need?' Milo and Aiolia answered with enthusiasm.

'Your absence.'

The blonde boy rarely opened his mouth and whenever he did, came out only curt and sassy words. To Shaka, other people just basically didn't exist.

The only one in the Sanctuary who could get close to that little moody blond was Mu. The two boys had already been friends before the other young Saints had arrived to the Sanctuary. Mu was also a quiet kid, but contrary to Shaka, he was gentle and cosy. The Aries boy was somewhat mysterious and his powerful psychic power could be scary sometimes, but he was still a much more amiable fellow than the Virgo. The other young Saints and even Saga and Aiolos couldn't understand why the two became so close. 'They are not alike at all.' Everyone thought so. Still, the only reason why Shaka stepped outside of his temple was to walk with Mu, and if the blond accepted to sit with everybody, it was actually because he waited for Mu to come back with him later on.

'Only Mu can have a longer-than-five-sentences conversation with Shaka.' Shura once commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

As the way Shaka treated Mu was so special and different, no one in the Sanctuary could ever imagine that there would come a day when Mu was also ignored by the blond. It didn't take long for people to realize that Shaka had no longer waited for Mu at the training field, nor walked together with him. And for Mu, he just sat in a corner alone all the time, looked miserably upset. Even though Shaka was distant and somewhat rude to other people, he was especially gentle towards Mu, and the lavender-haired boy was so lovely, the chance of them fighting or having conflicts was, let's say, nearly impossible.

It was normal for kids this age to fight though, Milo and Aiolia often fought, too. But the problem was, they made up in less than a day and still hung around with each other after that like nothing had happened. For Mu and Shaka, it had already been weeks. Then it was not only the boys but also Aiolos and Saga noticed the awkwardness between the two young Saints.

The other boys also hesitated to help, because they knew there would be no way Shaka would talk to them properly, and Mu would insist he was fine. The Aries was really stubborn sometimes and he would never want other people to see how sad and upset he was. But still, as they all lived together, seeing the two boys like this was not something bearable.

'Hey Mu, where's your blonde buddy recently?' One day Aphrodite came up and asked. He still didn't think the two were fighting.

'I don't know.'

'If you don't know then who else on Earth can? What happened? You two got into a fight or something?'

Mu didn't answer, his expression then became even more miserable. Aphrodite was about to ask more but Saga came to dismiss all of them. The young man then came sit next to Mu as they were the only ones left in the room.

'Are you alright, Mu?' He softly asked.

'Yes, brother Saga.'

'I haven't seen Shaka lately, have you, Mu?' Saga asked and carefully observed the boy's emotions. Just as he thought, Mu's expression changed immediately when he heard the name of Shaka.

'I haven't, either.' The boy whispered, his voice was almost inaudible.

'And do you know why?'

Came no reply. It took a long moment before Mu finally spoke again. 'He hates me.'

'What makes you think so? Did he say that to you?'

'He told me not to follow him anymore, he didn't want to see me.' Mu trembled. 'Shaka hates me now.'

Saga couldn't help chuckling at his younger brothers' innocence.

'Do you like living in the Sanctuary with everyone, Mu?'

Mu looked up at the taller man with confusion. He didn't understand what Saga actually meant when he suddenly changed the topic but still he answered. 'Yes. Everyone is so nice. Back then there were only master Shion and me.'

'And do you have a lot of friends now?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I think Mu can guess why Shaka was acting like that now.' Saga smiled gently as he patted the boy's head.

'I don't understand, brother Saga?'

.

.

.

.

Aiolos slowly walked up to the Temple of Maiden, truth to be told, it was actually his first time coming there. The young man looked around the large room with admiration and curiosity. The main room of the Virgo temple looked almost like the inside of a Buddhist pagoda, with almost nothing except a great statue of Buddha. The guardian of the temple, young Shaka, was sitting in front of the statue, his back facing Aiolos.

'What do you need here in my temple, Sagittarius Aiolos?' Shaka greeted first. Though he was known for being cold, he still respected his senior Saints.

Aiolos tried not to laugh at Shaka's greeting. It was funny to him that this boy, who was at his little brother Aiolia's age, but his manners were so serious and formal.

'Hello Shaka, we're just wondering why you haven't shown up with us recently. I want to make sure you're still fine.'

'Thank you for your concern. I'm all good. If that's the only problem you have, then you can leave now.' Shaka replied coldly, he didn't show any intention that he wanted to continue this meaningless conversation.

'If you're still fine then why not go down and play with the others. They seem to miss you much.' Aiolos ignored the boy's coldness. 'Especially Mu.'

Shaka startled when Mu's name was mentioned. He refused to turn around to Aiolos, tried to maintain his calmness, he answered. 'That's his problem, not mine.'

It was just a slight difference in Shaka's tone of voice but Aiolos had already noticed. The young man smiled, he knew he had hit the right spot.

'Why not? Mu thinks you hate him now. You made him sad.' Ailos came closer to the blonde boy and patted his head, which caused the boy to turn around slap his hand angrily.

'What are you doing? Go back, Mu's none of my business and you neither.'

'Oh younger brother, you're just so stubborn. Admit it Shaka, you're being _jealous_.' Aiolos laughed out loud. 'You get jealous when you see Mu having new friends. Am I correct?'

'I don't understand what you're talking about, Sagittarius.'

'You know Shaka, jealousy is a feeling when you like a person so much and you're afraid that person will prefer someone else. It's not all bad.' Aiolos smiled gently. 'It indicates that you have strong feelings towards the person.'

Shaka didn't say anything, he just sat still, seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Aiolos quietly sat next to the boy, waited patiently for his reply. Several moments had passed until Shaka finally spoke.

'He is ... upset?'

'Yes.'

'I ...' The blond boy hesitated. 'I don't dislike him. I didn't mean that.'

'Of course you don't.' Aiolos chuckled. 'And so, you don't want to see him sad, am I right?'

'I don't.'

'Then I believe you know what to do now, younger brother.' Aiolos stood up and leave. He didn't have to wait for Shaka's answer, everything was up to the boys then.

.

.

.

.

It was late at night and little Mu had been settled in his bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a strange noise coming from the window.

'Mu.' A familiar voice echoed.

'Shaka? Why are you here?' Mu whispered in disbelief.

'I want to see Mu. Can I come in?'

Mu nodded and move aside for the Virgo boy. Shaka climbed on to the bed, faced Mu with his eyes opened. That had been a long times since he last saw his dear friend.

'Was Mu upset about me?'

Mu nodded. 'Does Shaka really hate me?'

'No, of course not. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just, had some selfish thoughts.' The boy paused a bit before continuing. 'Sorry, Mu.'

'What was that, Shaka? I don't understand it yet.'

Shaka didn't answer, still he had so much pride to admit that he was jealous. But it was fine, Mu understood his dear friend's character, he wouldn't force Shaka if he did not want to say, having Shaka back was good enough.

'Then, does Shaka want to stay here with me?'

The blond smiled in agreement, the two boys then snuggled in the huge blanket, couldn't help giggling at the sense of the other's warmness. It had been a really long time.

'I missed Mu.' The Indian boy admitted softly.

'Me too, but Shaka really scared me out.'

Shaka chuckled, he take the other boy's hand and hold it close to his chest. _'I really like Mu, more than anything.'_ He thought to himself.

'Don't ever do this to me again, okay?' Mu whispered, his eyes half closed, the little boy must be so sleepy right then.

'Never.' Shaka whispered back, leaned closer to Mu, their foreheads touched. 'Goodnight, Mu.'

Mu was already sleeping. Shaka then found himself sleepy too. He would make it clear to Mu someday, but then they needed some sleep first. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep, his hand still hold onto Mu's tightly.

Another peaceful night passed by.

* * *

_Extra: Shion's frustration_

Even as busy as a Great Pope could be, Shion still tried to save some time for his little disciple. He enjoyed playing with the little boy, Mu's innocence could partly help him from the stress and pressure. So, one time as Shion was sitting comfortably with Mu beside, listening to the boy's adorable and endless stories, he asked a familiar question.

'So, who do you like the most, Mu?' It was like a favorite question that parents often asked their children. Shion also had the answer in his mind, every time he asked, Mu's reply was always the same.

'It's Shaka.'

'Huh? Shaka? Why Shaka?' Something must be wrong here, wasn't the answer supposed to be 'Master Shion' like usual?

'Yes, Shaka. But I like master Shion so much, also. Even when you're old and lonely, Mu still likes you.' Mu smiled innocently.

'What? Old and lonely? Who said that to you?' Shion questioned in disbelief, he could never imagine Mu could talk about him using those words.

'Shaka told me. He said master is an old and lonesome man. But don't worry master, Mu still thinks you're the best.' Little Mu didn't seem to notice how influential his words were.

Shion frozed. _'Shaka, you ungrateful brat.' _

* * *

_Thank you for reading. __I am so sorry for the delay. _

_So I really like the two boys to have some interaction with other Saints but it seems both of them are quite isolated, especially Shaka. Anyways, thank you so much again. See you soon. _


	8. Through the monsoon

**Story 8: Through the monsoon**

_When the coldest rain in Jamir cannot wipe away the deep longing inside this heart._

* * *

The beautiful young man looked up at the sky, quietly admired the fanciful full moon night scene above. The moonlight beamed gently, touched everything with magical and tender caress.

'The subtle beauty of the moon is not even close to half of your charm, my love.' A low and warm voice echoed, came along with a charming scent of agarwood.

Mu turned around at the sudden interruption, only to be caught into the embrace of his lover.

'I did not know such flamboyance words could come out from you, Shaka.' The Aries chuckled teasingly as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, gently hugged him back.

'Using verbose and deceitful speeches is not my nature. I only tell the truth, and I just did.' Shaka teased back. And actually he did say honestly what was in his mind. To him, nothing could be compared to the beautiful lover he was holding in his arms at the moment.

The blond leaned over to kiss his lover's delicate neck, he sucked the smooth skin, gasped for Mu's sweet scent, the aroma of jasmine that he loved so much. After some moments, Shaka broke the kiss, satisfaction filled in his eyes as he saw the result: a rosy kissmark in contrast to the ivory color of Mu's skin. Then, he continued placing gentle kisses onto the other man's neck, traced up until he captured the soft lips that were waiting for his. The two sank into passionate pleasure.

It had been nine years since Mu left the Sanctuary and hid himself in Jamir. He had not contacted with any of his Gold Saint fellows since then, except for Shaka. It was not like Mu had told Shaka about his leaving. He did not say anything, but just a few days after he had settled in Jamir that he saw Shaka coming for him. The Virgo did not ask him about his reasons, nor plead him to go back. Instead, he simply asked for permission to come there and visit Mu sometimes. The Aries accepted the request. After everything, Shaka was the only one he longed for when he decided to leave.

Time flew and their friendship soon bloomed into deep love as they grew up. Shaka came to Jamir once every month, on the full moon night. Sometimes he stayed for days, the other times he could just steal a quick kiss from Mu and then left immediately due to his busy missions. But regardless of his conditions, Shaka was never late, he always came when the moon was fullest.

.

.

.

.

Mu hummed happily as he walked around the kitchen, prepared for dinner, all were Shaka's favorite dishes. Tonight was the 15th night of the lunar month, that meant, the full moon night. All dishes were placed neatly on the table, everything was ready. Mu couldn't help smiling at the thought of seeing his beloved Shaka soon. Last time, the blond just stayed for a few hours, so he hoped this time he could stay a bit longer, maybe overnight or maybe till the next day, and perhaps the day after that also. The more he thought, the more impatient he got. Mu played with his hair absent-mindedly, counted every second passed, his eyes focused on the front door.

That was the first night Shaka didn't come as he promised. Mu woke up the next morning, found out that he had fallen to sleep right on the table where he was waiting, the food was still untouched. The Aries searched all over his place, hoping to find a sign of Shaka's presence, maybe he paid a visit when he was sleeping and the Virgo was too kind to wake him up. But everything was the same as last night, Shaka had never been there. Filled with disappointment and tiredness, the lavender-haired threw himself to bed, wished that was only a bad dream.

When Mu woke up again and fully regained his energy, he began to get worry. There was no way Shaka could ever forget their date, so maybe he couldn't come because he was sick or for worse, he got into danger. But then, Mu had to remind himself that his lover was the man closest to God, there was hardly anything on Earth that could harm him. Gazed out the window, Mu sighed heavily, the earliest rain of May came as the signal of the rain season. The young man felt his heart sank with every drop.

Days after that, there was still no sign of Shaka. And Mu's worriment was gradually replaced by fury. How could he not get angry for that, Shaka had forgotten him. _'That jerk' _Mu thought to himself, he would never forgive Shaka for that, dared to make him wait. The Aries saint was always known for being calm but he certainly didn't have unlimited patience. There were times Mu had to hold back the urge to call Shaka through telepathy. One side, he had to admit he wanted to hear his voice, even indirectly through his mind, but on the other side, his pride just did not let him do so. Actually, Mu was trying to avoid the thought that the Virgo could have informed him through telepathy about his lateness but instead he didn't.

Despite his sulkiness, the young Aries still prepared thoroughly to greet his lover on the next full moon night. One month had passed, Mu was then filled with mixed feelings of anger, sadness and anxiety. He was still a bit mad at Shaka, but he truly wished to see him. Settled himself near the big window, Mu looked out at the rain, hoped to find the familiar silhouette. He even prepared some coffee, though he always prefered tea, all because _'what if he comes when I'm sleeping.' _Outside, the rain was so cold, each drop fell heavily as if they were telling him his waiting would only be a waste.

.

.

.

.

Months passed, it had already been half a year since Mu last saw Shaka. He couldn't even believe that he could actually live through that. They had always been together since a very young age. Even when they could not meet up frequently but there was still a deep spiritual bond between them, the bond that made Mu feel so secured. Then that bond suddenly broke, left the young man lonely, confused and devastated. His mind was sunk into thousands questions of 'Why' and 'How', those questions that he could never answer but they kept hunting him in every of his dreams. He doubted Shaka, then he doubted himself. He blamed Shaka for leaving him, then blamed himself for being so emotionally weak. He broke down at the thought of his lover had forsaken him, then tried to convinced himself that Shaka would never do that, and everything would have its answers. Mu was drowned into his own chaos.

The monsoon season had nearly come to its end, still the rains were harsh and cruel. Mu looked out lazily at the rain, questioned himself what he was still waiting for. There was hardly a chance that Shaka would come there again any time soon. Came to think of it, Mu bitterly realized that Shaka had never truly promised to stay by his side forever. The Virgo did say he loved him, so many times that he lost the count, but he never said how long. There was no compromise or commitment. Shaka came by his own will and maybe he left because he had no longer wanted to be here. And for Mu, he didn't have to wait for the Virgo either. He could have chosen to live the way he wanted, without bothering about anyone. But if he could easily control his feelings like that then he wouldn't have suffered that much.

Mu was a proud man. He had his pride and it did not allow him to act like a wimp just because his lover left him. Even when he was alone most of the time, he couldn't let himself be weak for any moment. But just because he acted strong didn't mean he felt the same. Mu smiled sarcastically at his helplessness. It had only been half a year and he felt like he couldn't take it any longer. He wondered if he had to wait for years before Shaka came back then, would he break down, hold Shaka's ankles and cry until his toes were wet with his tears like Yasodhara did.(*) Maybe not, no, absolutely not, Mu was no such man. He wouldn't cry like that but who knew, maybe he had turned into stone before Shaka even came back.(**) The Aries chuckled bitterly at his own thought, that was possible though, since he felt his heart hardened more and more as each day passed.

.

.

.

.

The weather in Jamir was cold and harsh as always. That had never been a problem to Mu, not until he was left there, alone and nearly broken, nearly, because he would never admit he had broken down. The cold weather only worsened his already deep wounds. Wrapped himself in one of Shaka's robes, Mu felt a bit more relaxed. The Virgo left some of his stuff and clothes there as he used to come so often. They had then become his mementoes of Shaka. The robe somehow still had Shaka's scent lingered on, which made Mu feel like he was embraced by its owner. The Aries slowly subsided into sleep, didn't notice the steps of someone getting closer.

The beautiful Tibetan only woke up when he felt somebody touching his face. He unwillingly turned around and immediately smelled the familiar manly scent of agarwood. He quickly opened his eyes and there was right in front of him, Virgo Shaka in his Gold Cloth.

'Did I wake you up, my love?' Shaka leaned over and kissed Mu on the cheek, his right hand gently caressed Mu's hair.

Mu didn't answer, he was so familiar with dreams and illusions of Shaka. Though he had to admit, this time it was really realistic.

'It's not a dream my dearest, I'm here.' Shaka chuckled as if he could read Mu's mind. His lips then moved to the Aries' ear, he kissed it before biting down lightly, showed Mu that he was all real.

The lavender-haired startled at the sudden touch, he quickly sat up but then immediately got locked into the blond's tight embrace.

'I have missed you so much.' Shaka whispered.

Mu didn't move or say anything. His brain was still busy analyzing the whole situation. It took him a few minutes before he could open his mouth.

'I doubt you have.' He said with sulky voice, couldn't believe that he was still so calm at the moment.

'I have. And I'm so sorry, love of my life, for letting you worry about me. There was a rebellion in my home country and I could not leave until everything was settled. Each day of not seeing you was a torture to my soul.'

Mu knew Shaka was telling the truth. It didn't take an expert like him to notice the cracks on the Virgo Cloth that Shaka was wearing. Even though they were just small cracks but being able to damage a Gold Cloth, especially Virgo Shaka's Gold Cloth, it must be a really fierce war. However, it couldn't make Mu's anger disappear right away.

'I didn't ask you to explain.' Mu replied coldly, though he didn't manage to push Shaka away.

Shaka only smiled at his lover's reaction, it was still better than he had imagined. He loosened his embrace a bit to look at Mu's face, how he had missed him, his beautiful lover. 'Sure, you didn't.' He teased. 'Then, may I kiss you now?'

Again, no reply from Mu. The Aries wanted to look away but found it impossible as he saw himself melting in Shaka's deep blue eyes.

'I will take it as a 'yes' then.' Shaka said as he closed the distance between their lips. All the weariness and fatigue the war had caused him magically disappeared right at the moment he tasted Mu's sweetness.

And for Mu, well, maybe he would leave all the complaints for later. Shaka would not easily get away with it, of course. But right then it was not important, the only thing he cared about at the moment was that, his Shaka had finally come back to him.

* * *

_Author's notes: _

_(*)Yasodhara: Princess Yasodhara was Buddha's wife when he was still a prince. Seven days after she gave birth to their only son, the prince left the palace and began to seek for the true meaning of life. Yasodhara faithfully waited for him and years later when he came back she fell to the floor, held his ankles, placed her head at his feet and cried and cried until his toes were wet with her tears._

_(**)Turning into stone: This is a Vietnamese old tale about a woman whose husband ran far away, left her alone with the newborn child. She then went to the mountain everyday, looked out at the sea far ahead, waited for him to come back but he never did. The woman then turned into stone. Now on that mountain there is a stone with the shape of a woman carrying a child. People say that she is still waiting for her long lost love. So the term 'turned into stone' is used to describe someone who is desperately waiting for their lover. _

_Thank you for reading and I'm truly sorry for my lateness. I don't understand Spanish though but thank you for your lovely reviews, Spanish fellows. See you. _


End file.
